1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved single side wall air bag inflator and more particularly to a unique single side wall housing for containing an ignition system, pyrotechnic gas generating material and a filter.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, air bag inflator housings have included an outer side wall and at least one or more inner side walls in coaxial alignment therewith for containing an ignition system and a gas generant material separated from an outer filter compartment. The internal walls as well as the outer side wall were provided with ports for the passage of gas from the central ignition chamber into the gas generating chamber and then into the filter chamber for discharge through diffuser ports outwardly to inflate an associated air bag. The ports provided in the internal ignition chamber and gas generant chamber walls were constrictive in nature and the ports in these walls were necessarily substantially less in total cross-sectional flow area than the walls themselves resulting in a high velocity flow through these ports and inefficiency caused thereby. In addition, the high velocity gas flow into a filter sometimes caused areas of burn out and holes to develop therein which greatly reduced the effectiveness of the filter in entrapping contaminants and cooling the hot gases before reaching the exterior of the housing to inflate the associated air bag.